Asphyxia
by xxmonochromekissxx
Summary: Rei Miyamoto is kidnapped by a strange man with a weird fetish. Will Takashi and the others save her or is it already too late? Warning: contains sexual themes, asphyxiation and character death.


_I uploaded this one-shot a while ago and it had some negative reviews. But I'm reuploading it. If you don't like this sort of story, just don't read and click the back button right now._

"Takashi!" Rei screamed out as loud as she could, desperately struggling against the ropes that bound her to the metal chair. She knew it was pointless yelling. Takashi would be too far away to hear her now. All she could do was hope he and the others found her before anything bad happened.

The man who'd taken her had knocked her out with a quick blow to the back of her neck, before shoving her into his car and driving away. Now she was awake, she wasn't sure where she was but it looked like some sort of abandoned warehouse. The surrounding walls were all made of grey metal; the windows far too high up to see the area outside. It would have been incredibly dark had it not been for the various lamps that surrounded her.

Rei was tied to the metal frame of the chair with thick rope, making it impossible for her to break free. Her hands were tied behind her back and each of her legs tied to the legs of the chair, keeping them wide apart. The only clothing she now wore was a pair of pink panties and a matching pink bra that barely covered her large breasts. Her clothes were left discarded in a nearby pile on the floor. The man must have stripped her before restraining her. That could only mean something bad. What made the situation even more disturbing was the camera resting on a table in front of her. Its lens was pointing directly at her but it didn't look like it was recording. Yet.

Rei made another attempt at wriggling free of the ropes as she heard footsteps approaching. Her boobs jiggled up and down as she struggled. A menacing laugh could be heard alongside the large footsteps that echoed on the metal floor.

"Save that for when I start recording sweetheart" a male voice said. Rei recognised him immediately as he came into view. She'd only got the quickest of glances at him before, but there was no doubt in her mind. This was the same man who'd knocked her unconscious and kidnapped her.

"To be honest, I've been wanting to do this to a sexy young girl like you for ages. I've always fought my urges. But now the world's gone to fucking hell, I figure I can do whatever I want."

He grinned at her, letting out another menacing laugh. Rei didn't dare say anything. She was too scared of what he might do if she angered him. Telling him her friends were on their way probably wasn't going to make much difference.

The man pulled his hands out from behind his back, the left one holding a long black wire chord and a plastic bag. He quickly gave the bag a glance over, as if checking for something.

"Right. We're good to go" he said simply, hitting the record button of the camera with his right hand. Rei saw the little red light come on as the man strode towards her. She let out a surprised whimper as he quickly pulled the bag over her head, tying it in place with the wire chord around her neck.

He moved out of the way of the camera's lens, allowing her desperate struggles to be recorded without him in the shot.

Rei began to fight against the ropes once again, shaking her head from side to side. Her struggles didn't do her any good. She remained firmly tied to the chair, the plastic bag still kept in place and the chord not loosening in the slightest. Her vision was now obscured by the translucent plastic surrounding her, which contracted and expanded with every breath she took.

The man watched in delight, enjoying the sound of her pained gasps. His eyes wondered over her panicked face that could be seen through the plastic. He'd already researched this sort of thing. Apparently it would take about 4 minutes and 23 seconds for her to suffocate completely.

Her large breasts jiggled as she was asphyxiated, making the scene even more of a turn on for him. Gradually, her gasps became less audible and her struggles weaker. Her eyes seemed to be pleading for mercy as she stared through the plastic that was deflating round her head.

Rei could feel her lungs burning in her chest, her vision becoming more blurred. She was running out of air. There were no holes in the bag and no gaps in the bottom part that was tied so carefully round her neck. No escape. Her air supply was completely restricted. Once the air inside the bag ran out, then that was it. The plastic continued to close in around her. Her body started to twitch involuntarily, her gasps now sounding more like choked gagging noises.

The man smirked and continued watching from his position behind the camera. He felt no mercy or sympathy towards her; only arousal. He glanced down at his watch before returning his eyes to her. 4 minutes, 8 seconds. Not long left now. How lucky for him that she managed to hold out for this long. It meant more entertainment to watch later.

Rei's vision started to go dark, her eyes rolling back in her head and her body twitching more violently. She could feel the plastic now pressing against her face. One last choking noise was emitted from her mouth before her eyes fluttered closed and her head fell forward.

The man waited a few more seconds just to be sure. Sure enough, her body remained completely still. It was over. He hit the record button again on the camera, stopping the video.

"That was so nice to watch" he mumbled softly as he untied the bag from her head and released her from the chair. He lay her limp body down on the floor before moving back to the camera.

There was only one piece of footage recorded on it. Eagerly, he clicked play. The image of her struggling and twitching desperately were right in the middle of the shot and plain to see. Her desperate gasps had also been captured perfectly, with no background noise to disturb it.

The video was as perfect as he could have hoped. It would keep him entertained for a while. Eventually, he'd feel the need to find another young girl and do the same. But for now, that would do.


End file.
